Her Majesty's Spy
by Measured
Summary: She might have once been a common thief, but now she was the Queen’s own spy, and with such a position came certain privileges. Heather/Elincia, some Bastian/Lucia.


Title: Her Majesty's Spy  
Rating: PG-13  
Prompt: - Fire Emblem 10 (Radiant Dawn), Heather/Elincia: stealth, silence and secrecy - Once a spy, always a spy, even with a pretty Lady.  
Summary: She might have once been a common thief, but now she was the Queen's own spy, and with such a position came certain privileges.  
A/N: Nothing to say here, except holy crap is Heather awesome. I was giggling the whole time I wrote this. Or at least smiling broadly. Anyways, this is for Spring kink, and the posting date waay down in November. Anyways, I couldn't find any rule against posting it early here, and I feel no guilt at surprising anyone because I know who requested it. I know who requested it _very_ well.

**.**

Heather slipped in past the guard, shadows at her heel. She flipped her hair and smirked as the guard just kept on chewing, like some sort of cow and yawning. His pink hair came out of his helmet like some really bad shrubbery. She really didn't see how his wife could stand him. Really, she was a pretty thing that was utterly wasted by blindly following this fool. Heather had even, out of compassion tried to steal her away and give her someone truly worth heaping praises on, but she just kept on going on about how wonderful a lazy, drunken slob was.

Oh well, her loss.

She slipped past further into the courtyard. One guard talked to himself, one voice saying _Pretty flowers _while another said _I have the strength of ten men! Devdan is most definitely not Danved_ .

In fact, he was so distracted by the conversation with himself, she could've danced out right in front of him, done a handstand and flip, and he wouldn't have noticed.

Not that she'd ever dance for _him_. Ick. Even the thought made her sick. She quickly replaced it with a thought of Queen Elincia, leading the armies on her white Pegasus.

She hoped the guards weren't this incompetent every day. She'd never forgive them if they let anyone else hurt the Queen. In fact she might have to come pay them a little visit should that ever happen... A knife in the dark was what those kind of fools deserved. How dare they even let their guard down for a minute. They worked for the iQueen/I herself. Didn't they know how damn lucky they were? She flipped her hair in irritation. The balcony was right up ahead. She took one last look and ran the distance. Inside deeper was a lit room, where her Queen was surely waiting for her.

Heather mimed a birdsong. A night whippoorwill come to sing songs for her Queen. It took a few minutes, but then a silken rope fell down from the balcony. Queen Elincia could be so silly sometimes. She even suggested she'd just use a regular rope and actually risk the chance of staining her hands with those coarse fibers. Of course, Heather would have none of that. She liked her lady's hands as soft as could be.

Heather pulled herself up until she was in the balcony, where no guards could touch her now. caught sight of her majesty, the most lovely Queen Elincia.

She wore the usual orange gown, of a slightly different make than the one she'd spent most of the revolution in. The gown itself was well made, but it clashed with her hair and made her resemble a melon. Not in shape, for Queen Elincia was quite sinuous and lovely, but the color scheme could only remind one of a pumpkin patch.

"Why aren't you wearing the blue and white chiffon silk with the scoop neck? You look ever so good in it and It took so much to procure that from Begnion."

Queen Elincia pressed a gloved hand to her mouth. "It is being washed."

"Oh, I know – you wore it every day because you missed me so much!"

Queen Elincia didn't reply, mostly because Heather had embraced her and there was now a very happy thief nuzzling and nibbling at her neckline.

"Heather, work first, please," Queen Elincia said. Her voice hitched somewhat as Heather's stroked up her back.

"H-Heather–"

"Oh, I almost forgot as I was so glad to see you."

She reached down into her neckline and pulled out a paper from between her ample cleavage.

"Though you'd have found it eventually," she said, with a wink.

Queen Elincia colored. She looked nice while blushing, she made a point to make her blush whenever possible.

"Were you able to contact Ike's group while you were there?"

Heather wrinkled her nose in disgust. She placed a finger to her Queen's lips.

"No mentioning old crushes. If you mention his name again in my presence, I'll have to punish you~"

"Heather, please. The briefing first. Then you may...p-punish me as much as you like."

Queen Elincia's cheeks colored again. She was raised proper and royal and didn't even have a clue about what could be done in bed (or out of it) up until Heather came into her life. She could be plenty unbridled when it came to the actual act, it was just talking about it that made her truly embarrassed. Just seeing her that flustered made Heather want to kiss her all the more.

But, like her Queen had said: work first, play later.

"Oh yes. There's a few nobles over near Begnion who seem to still be influenced by the Senator's way of thinking. While they haven't thrown their hand yet, they might cause trouble. It might not be as drastic as an overthrow, but they're going to try and make as much trouble for you as possible. The dirty bastards. I should've slit their throats while they slept, daring to defy such a wonderful lovely, amazing Queen—"

"That isn't necessary, Heather."

She stroked Queen Elincia's hair. "You're much too good for them. They don't deserve a Queen as good, and beautiful and glorious as yourself. They don't even deserve to look at you! Why you're so elegant and composed and intelligent and– "

Queen Elincia interrupted her mid-gush with a kiss. She was getting quite good now with Heather's careful instruction. She was very proud of how much her Queen was progressing so quickly.

She broke apart only a minute and turned her back to Heather, lacings just waiting for her eager fingers to undo.

"Now Heather, your payment."

"Oh, I'd be glad to accept, my lady," Heather said. "In fact, I'd be overjoyed to–"

**.**

It was the next morning, with Heather gone on yet another trip that Bastian approached her. She was already dressed and had only began to put on her jewelry at her vanity mirror. She wore the blue chiffon silk, sprinkled with the scent of wildflowers that followed Heather wherever she went.

"My lady brightest, as much as I do revere your discretion, I question your choice of the lady thief. I must admit that while she is very good at purloining, she must be emptying the vast treasuries whenever our eyes are turned, and one cannot trust a woman such as that."

Queen Elincia noticed a dark bruise on her shoulder. She remembered Heather giving that to her, very clearly. She subtly adjusted it, and hoped that Bastian didn't catch sight of it, for he was a very wily man who missed very little. He was also her most trusted caretaker and a man who had been her dearest friend for a very long time.

She turned away from the mirror, to face him. It felt strange to regard from through the mirror, as if seeing him through someone else's eyes.

"Oh no, Bastian. I see to her payment personally. She will not steal from me, I am sure of it."

"If you believe then I will believe, but please, my wise Queen, heed my advice."

"I will listen, as I always listen to your advice. But now, I am about to go to breakfast. Besides, wasn't Lucia looking for you? I saw her this morning and she asked after you in a most determined fashion."

Bastian's eyes widened. "Did she, truly? Then if she wants me I must flee immediately to her side and heap praises to her side, ah, my sweetest Lucia–"

Queen Elincia smiled.

Bastian seemed to float out, and her smile stayed on until the door closed. Then it dissolved into laughter. Heather had rubbed off on her a lot lately.

Queen Elincia understood what Lucia meant when she said _Sometimes I just kiss him to shut him up._

She'd had to kiss Heather halfway through a declaration of her beauty, glory, intelligence, grace and every other attribute Heather could think to bestow on her.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the praise, for she did. However at times it was best said between kisses, or by kisses. She pulled the collar up and breathed in the scent of wildflowers. She blushed at the reminder.

She touched her cheek, a place that too had been kissed and let her fingers linger there, sighed.

Heather would come back, she always did.

*  
A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.  
-Ingrid Bergman


End file.
